Suko
Shuko aka Suko (* 1981 in Mainz; bürgerlich Christoph Bauss) ist ein deutscher Hip-Hop-Produzent. Biografie Zum Anfang des Jahrhundertwechsels macht sich der MC und Produzent durch zahlreiche Remixes und Produktionen national und auch international einen Namen. Seine Hauptambitionen gelten aber den Beats, mit denen Shuko eine ganze Reihe von MC´s aus Deutschland und den USA versorgt. Ende 2003 erscheint die erste größere Veröffentlichung zusammen mit Doujah Raze und dem DJ Mr. Sinista auf der Maxi The Dedication, welche über das New Yorker Label Trilogy Records released wurde. Es folgte das Album von Outerspace sowie die Single Top Shelf feat. Sadat X, die es auf Platz Eins der College Radio Charts in den USA schaffte. In Deutschland startet er 2004 mit der ersten deutschen Veröffentlichung Für Was? auf der EP K-Rings Zone von den K.RINGS (Peripherique Records). Im gleichen Jahr wird er vom odenwälder Verlag Peripherique Publishing''gesignt. 2005 veröffentlichte er auf dem Street-Label sein Mixtape ''Endlich (Street Tape / Peripherique Records), auf dem er selber zum Mikro greift und mit Features von Franky Kubrick, Nico Suave und vielen anderen überzeugt. Im November 2005 gewinnt Shuko in New York den „iStandard Producer-Contest“ und erreicht spätestens damit Popularität in der US-Szene. 2006 erscheint sein Produzenten-Mixtape The Foundation (Peripherique), auf dem einige amerikanische MCs mitwirken (u. a. R.A. The Rugged Man, Talib Kweli, Rakim, Saigon, Army Of The Pharaohs, ODB). Er produziert Beats u. a. für Azad für dessen Album''Game Over'', des Weiteren für Franky Kubricks CD Mein Moneyfest, Peripheriques Zimmer 101 und G-Hots Aggrogant. 2007 ist Shuko in den Arbeiten zum Album des US-amerikanischen Rappers Keith Murray involviert. Das Album stieg daraufhin auf Platz 52 in die Billboard-Hot-100-Charts ein. Des Weiteren erschien 2007 das Produzentenalbum The Unbeatablez über das Label''Bozz-Music''. Auf diesem präsentieren die Produzenten Shuko, Sti, Brisk Fingaz und Phrequincy Instrumentals. Seit 2008 betreut Shuko die Arbeit an den Veröffentlichungen des Rappers Seryoga. Seine Beats landen u. a. auf Alben von Cro, Casper, Sido, Dendemann, Kollegah, (D), Omarion, Tyga, Bow Wow, T-Pain, Talib Kweli, Keith Murray, Vinnie Paz (alle USA), Seryoga (RUS) oder Nessbeal, Sexion d’Assaut, Soprano, Keny Arkana (FRA) u. v. m. Weiterhin konnte er zusammen mit dem für acht Grammys nominierten Lil Wayne einen Track aufnehmen, welcher über Lil Wayne´s Label Cash Money Records / Young Money Entertainment erscheinen soll. Außerdem produzierte er den Titelsong des Films Chiko''aus dem Hause Fatih Akın. Shuko ist außerdem an Cro´s Album ''Raop welches sich schon über eine halbe Millionen mal verkaufte und an der in Frankreich Diamant gegangenen Platte der französischen Gruppe Sexion d’Assaut beteiligt. Er produzierte fünf Songs vom Kollegah und Farid BangAlbum JBG2 sowie, zusammen mit Just Blaze (Produzent von Jay-Z und Kanye West), die Single Plant the Seed des Künstlers Saigon. Ende 2013 wird überraschend die Single Let You Go von Ira May ein großer Erfolg in der Schweiz. Das dazugehörige Album The Spell welches Bauss zwei Jahre mit ihr erarbeitete ging direkt auf Platz 1 der Schweizer Album Charts. 2014 zeichnet sich Shuko am Erfolg des zweiten Studioalbums von Rapper Cro maßgeblich verantwortlich. Ganze 6 Tracks entstanden so im Odenwald, der Schweiz und in Mainz. Der erste Singlerelease Traum den er zusammen mit Freedo produziert, landet direkt auf Platz 1 der deutschen Charts und hält sich dort über ganze vier Wochen. Anfang 2015 bringt Shuko mit For the Love of it sein erstes und einziges Produzenten-Album heraus. Es ist sein persönlichstes Projekt, an dem er einige Jahren feilte. Mit von der Partie sind bekannte Rapper und Sängerinnen die noch nicht bekannt gegeben worden sind. Shuko ist einer der wenigen deutschen HipHop-Produzenten, der im In- und Ausland erfolgreich ist. Battles MOT Beatfight: * Gegen: Croup * Gegen: Ahzumjot * Gegen: Dexter (Sieg für Shuko) Diskografie ; Alben * 2005: Endlich Streettape/Peripherique Records * 2006: The Foundation Streettape/Peripherique Records * 2007: The Unbeatabelz (mit STI, Brisk Fingaz und phreQuincy) * 2007: Brooklyn Soul (mit The Gunna) Remix-Album American Gangster (Jay-Z) ; Produktionen (Auswahl) * 2003: The Dedication von Doujah Raze & DJ Mr. Sinista * 2004: Für Was? von K.RINGS * 2006: Kein Respekt und Oh mein Gott auf Zwischen Liebe und Hass von Abroo * 2006: Wieviele Rapper rappen, Der Hater Song, Blackout & Achja, damals auf Aggrogant von G-Hot * 2006: Bonustrack A, B & C auf Das Album zum Film von Headliners * 2006: Game Over auf Game Over von Azad * 2006: Gib mir'n Zeichen, Click, Click, Nicht zu verlieren und I wanna be high auf Mein Moneyfest von Franky Kubrick * 2007: Komm komm auf Ausländer (Single) von Alpa Gun * 2007: Jungs im Viertel 2007, Wie ein Adler, Gangster der Politik, Wenn die Guten früh sterben und Berlin Zoo auf Airmax Muzik von Fler * 2007: Intro & Wer will fronten? auf Chronologie Teil 3 (Das Ende vom Anfang) von Jeyz * 2007: Make it happen (zusammen mit Unik) auf Juice Vol. 72 von J.Bully * 2007: Geladen & entsichert & Weiterlaufen auf Geladen & Entsichert von Alpa Gun * 2007: Wo sind die Gegnaz? auf Totalschaden von Tony D * 2007: Auferstanden aus Ruinen, Ostberlin & Das Leben satt auf Auferstanden aus Ruinen von Joe Rilla * 2007: Euer Ende & Mein Weg auf Betonklassik von Warheit * 2008: Berlin, Clubbanger & Ich kann dich sehen auf Fremd im eigenen Land von Fler * 2008: Aaaangst!!! auf 2 Chaoten von Fuhrman & Bendt * 2008: Ihr seid Dreck auf Echte Musik von Jonesmann * 2008: Ich hab meine Träume wahr gemacht, Weißt du wie es ist?, Wir sind Kanacken, Das ist mehr als nur Straßenrap, Es gibt nichts was zu regeln ist & Prototyp Kanacke auf Ein Mann ein Wort von Massiv * 2008: Gangsta Shit auf Juice Vol. 84 von Massiv & Hot Rod * 2008: Aggrokalypse auf Ich & meine Maske von Sido * 2008: Wo ich herkomm auf Dramaking von Franky Kubrick * 2008: 5 krasse Rapper auf Aggro Anti Ansage Nr. 8 von Aggro Berlin * 2009: Gangsta Rapper (zusammen mit Djorkaeff & Beatzarre) auf Fler von Fler * 2009: Azphalt Inferno und Marschmuzik auf Azphalt Inferno von Azad * 2009: Laura Skit 2, Nordweststädter & Alles zu spät auf Blut, Schweiß & Tränen von Jeyz * 2009: King of Rap auf Meine Zeit von Massiv * 2009: Keine Gegnaz und 2 krasse Rapper auf Für die Gegnaz von Tony D * 2009: Das ist Hip Hop, Aggro Starz Collabo & A.G.G.R.O 2007 auf Label Nr. 1 von Aggro Berlin * 2009: So muss es sein (zusammen mit 7 Inch) auf II von Snaga & Pillath * 2009: König ohne Krone auf Lieber bleib ich broke von Vega * 2010: Beautiful Love und Street Wars auf Season of the Assassin von Vinnie Paz * 2011: Devil´s Rebels auf Heavy Metal Kings von Ill Bill & Vinnie Paz * 2011: Business Paris auf Bossaura von Kollegah * 2011: Radar auf so perfekt Single von Casper * 2012: Converse Musik und German Dream 2012 auf Der letzte Tag deines Lebens von Farid Bang * 2012: Konfetti auf Easy - Limited Maxi Edition von Cro * 2012: Avant De S'en Aller & Rêves Et Illusions auf E=2MC's von Soprano * 2012: La Matrice auf La Matrice von Vincenzo * 2012: Arkahm Boros auf Piloophaz von Piloophaz * 2012: Plant the Seed, Brownsville Girl & Yeah Yeah auf The Greatest Story Never Told Chapter 2: Bread And Circuses von Saigon * 2012: Seite an Seite auf HRNSHN von 257ers * 2012: Réel auf Paris Sud Minute von 1995 * 2012: You love it though auf The Brooklyn Good Guy von Fresh Daily * 2013: Friss oder stirb, Adrenalin, Drive-By, Gangbanger 2 & Ey Yo Pt. 2 auf Jung, brutal, gutaussehend 2 von Kollegah & Farid Bang * 2013: Laufe und laufe auf Bellum et Pax von Fard * 2013: Ab jetzt auf Whatever Limited Maxi Edition von Cro * 2013: Czarna Biała Magia, W Dół Brzuchem & Reszta Życia auf Czarna Biała Magia von Sokół * 2013: Luv to fuck & Shuko Outro auf Legends Never Die von R.A. The Rugged Man * 2014: Bitte Spitte Toi Lab auf Killa von Farid Bang * 2014: Diverse auf The Spell von Ira May * 2014: Meine Gang (Bang Bang), Erinnerung, Traum, Never Cro Up, Cop Love, Vielleicht auf Melodie von Cro Kategorie:Produzent Kategorie:MOT Beatfight